


На заднем сидении автомобиля из мобилы ты удалишь моё имя

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki





	

В машине душно, и сиденье заело — не отодвигается до конца. Хиджиката хрипит от выкуренных за день слежки сигарет и рвет с себя китель. Китель летит под ноги — совсем не по уставу.  
Сеппуку всем в этом заведении.   
Так неудобно раздеваться, очень мешает руль, а Кацура смотрит из-за плеча, закусив губу и прижимаясь щекой к спинке сиденья. От одного взгляда на него начинает сводить шею.  
— Отвернись, — рычит Хиджиката, сам не узнавая свой голос.  
Торопливо — они все делают торопливо, боясь не успеть, боясь проебать момент. У них нет времени на нежности и прелюдии, только наручники и заднее сиденье служебной машины.   
Под рукой шуршит упаковка из-под шоколадного батончика, и Кацура вдруг жмурится, мечтательно втягивая воздух носом, словно лисица. Хиджиката злится, а оттого еще больше нервничает и путается в юкате — Кацура будто специально с каждым разом надевает все больше и больше тряпок. Он прячется в них, исчезает, растворяется в пыльном воздухе и выскальзывает из рук.  
Руки скользят по бедрам — вверх, схватить сильнее, сжать, скомкать. Хиджиката ненавидит нежничать, а Кацура принимает всю его ненависть и топит в своей революционной идеологии. Идеология от слова идиот.  
Кацура улыбается и гладит его по щеке ласково, будто жалеет, а потом — не проходит и секунды, — сжимает пальцы на горле и тянет на себя. Воздух и так спертый, не до игр в асфиксию, но Кацура не играет, он серьезен, как всегда.  
— Ты очень хочешь быть с нами, но долг не позволяет. Правда, Хиджиката-сан?   
От него «сан» звучит как оскорбление. И все никак не успокоится, зазывая его в Джои — только ему могло прийти в голову приглашать в террористическую организацию замкома Шинсенгуми.  
Может, и правда не все в порядке с головой?  
Хиджиката останавливает себя, едва не коснувшись волос Кацуры — длинных, свисают до самого пола, и как только не пачкаются.  
Самое приятное, когда Кацура начинает болтать, а Хиджиката не слушать — засунуть ему пальцы в рот. Сжать язык между большим и указательным, будто собираешься вырвать с корнем. Иногда Кацуру хочется заткнуть любым доступным способом.   
Он его никогда не растягивает — так, небольшая подготовка, чтобы самому было комфортно. Между спинкой и сиденьем всегда есть презервативы. Штуки две-три, им столько и не надо. Хиджиката рвет упаковку и вытаскивает скользящий в пальцах кружочек, пока Кацура, прикрыв глаза, ласкает сам себя. Наверняка думает о революции — он всегда думает о революции, даже когда спит.  
Если бы злость измеряли в киловаттах, Хиджиката мог бы осветить всю планету — бесперебойный источник питания. Злость плещется в нем всю жизнь, столько, сколько он себя помнит. Столько, сколько хочет себя помнить. Он научился жить с этой злостью, потому что отчаялся сбежать.  
Наверное, именно поэтому их с Кацурой тянет друг к другу, как противоположные полюса. В голове Кацуры нет места для злости. В голове Кацуры слишком много дури и веры в светлое будущее Японии.  
Хиджиката подхватывает его под колени, загибает с надеждой переломить пополам, но Кацура только упирается в стекло за собой руками и подается навстречу. В этом он весь: вижу цель — не вижу препятствий. Хочу трахаться — иду трахаться.  
Снова и снова — вперед, смахнуть упавшую на глаза челку и сжать цепочку наручников. Ни на секунду не расслабиться, а то выскользнет, схлынет прямо в небытие, во дворы Кабуки-чо, где Хиджикате его точно не догнать.  
Зато сейчас у него есть целый Кацура, и от этого в груди клокочет ликование, дурное восхищение. Он никак не может насытиться, потому что Кацуры всегда мало, и в тесном автомобиле им идеально вместе — достаточно близко, недостаточно комфортно.   
Они дышат все чаще, сталкиваются носами и липнут телами друг к другу. Презерватив снижает чувствительность, и поэтому Хиджикате удается продержаться дольше, выиграть идиотскую схватку для подростков.  
Кацура вскрикивает, запрокинув голову, и совсем не выглядит побежденным. Он жмурится, облизывает пересохшие губы, позволяя бесцеремонно хватать себя за бедра — должно быть, больно.  
Хиджиката хочет сделать больно, хочет взломать ему грудную клетку и осветить его сердцем все вокруг, потому что сердце у Кацуры должно быть как в той сказке — ярким и полыхающим.   
Он снова касается виска Хиджикаты и что-то несет про Джои. Когда его рот закрывается, Хиджиката наконец кончает. Все тело сводит длинной болезненной судорогой, так что он сам съезжает на пол к своему кителю.  
— Хотел предупредить, что в раменной на соседней улице начали торговать оружием, а старый механик с окраины собирается устроить робопокалипсис.  
Вернув наручники, Кацура открывает дверь машины, но продолжает сидеть. Такой правильный, что аж тошнит.  
— Тебе стоит меньше курить, лучше покупай нмайбо. Ты знаешь, что нмайбо предупреждают импотенцию?  
Кацура исчезает прежде, чем Хиджиката успевает схватить его и приложить обо что-нибудь твердое. Ну ничего, в следующий раз он покажет, кому здесь грозит импотенция и как следует обращаться с представителями закона.


End file.
